1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPD) have reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT). The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting display devices.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with a low power consumption.